


The Sun in (the) Reach

by NymeriaDayne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, F/M, No rebellion..at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaDayne/pseuds/NymeriaDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia Martell marries Baelor Hightower. Miles and miles away, her childhood love becomes a Kingsguard in King's Landing. This could be a story without tragedy and death, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun in (the) Reach

**I**. _Two years had passed since Elia of Dorne married Leyton Hightowers heir Baelor. While some were concerned that Baelor was to be married to a dornish girl, even the sharpest critics had eventually to admit that Lady Elia Hightower was a good and gracious lady and full-filled her duties exceptionally well. Now everyone is waiting for their first child..._

Maester Denys paused. Writing to the Lady Olenna Tyrell about the developments in Oldtown made him uneasy. It was widely known that Lady Olenna despised Lady Elia for being a born Martell and related to Prince Oberyn Martell who played a crucial role in her grandson Willas jousting accident. He decided to put the quill down and tend to his other duties. He went to the great hall where the  family had gathered for dinner.Lord Hightower was conversing with his son Garth, while his other children Humfrey,Lynesse and Baelor were laughing and talking with Elia. A few servants and a septa were also present.

The Maester cleared his throat and after he got the attention of everyone he said: "My Lord, I received a raven this morning from your brother Gerold. He plans to come to Oldtown in two months time." _  
_

"The White Bull is coming to Oldtown? These are good news!", Humfrey exclaimed. The others smiled in agreement, all except for Leyton who just nodded.

"Say Denys, is he coming alone?"

"No my lord, he is bringing the crown prince with him." Lady Lynesse let out a shrill cry. Her septa gave her an admonishing look, something that the youngest Hightower child deliberately ignored.

"Prince Rhaegar is visiting us? Truly?", she asked with bright eyes. Elia and Baelor swapped amused glances. Humfrey on the other hand, looked annoyed.

"He is betrothed, Lynesse. To Cersei Lannister of all people. You don't stand a chance."

"Betrothed isn't married, brother", Lynesse said haughtily."He will see that I have things to offer that the Lady Lannister hasn't."

"What might that be? A weakness for dirty stable boys mayhaps?", Humfrey cackled. Lynesse snarled at him and was just about to shoot back when Garth interfered. 

"Be quiet! The both of you!", he turned back to his father. "What could he want?"

Leyton had a look of resignation on his face. "I don't know, but the preparations have to start immediately. A small tourney and at least two feasts are in order.",he got up and made his way to his rooms. "And we need to send Malora to Lady Rosalie, I can't bear it to have her locked up again...."

The last time they received visitors of higher standing, Malora appeared in their rooms at night. She almost scared poor Lord Estermont to death. That was one of the reasons why her nickname "The Mad Maid" had also spread to the Stormlands. 

"Please tell me Maester Denys, who else will accompany Ser Gerold and Prince Rhaegar? Mayhaps Queen Rhaella or my uncle Ser Lewyn? That would be a nice surprise, I haven't seen them for so long." Lady Elia was smiling at him expectantly. Her husband gave her a fond smile and rested his hand on his lady wifes'.

"I am sorry to disappoint you my lady, but the only other guests seem to be Lord Connington, Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur Dayne."

Lady Elias face suddenly drained  of all colour. In contrast to her, Baelors face took a dark shade of red. Garth put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him. Lynesse and Humfrey just shared confused looks. The servants hurriedly took the plates, spoons, knives and forks from the table and disappeared into the kitchen, undoubtedly to gossip about whatsoever just transpired before their eyes.

Maester Denys did not know how long he just stood there, trying to make sense of the strange behavior  he witnessed when suddenly a septa barged in, gasping for air and holding a big piece of fabric in her hands.

"I-I am looking for L- Lady Malora. I was in the sept with her. And I just let her out of my sight for a few moments to fetch some candles. When i came back she had vanished. All I found was her dress."


End file.
